Pourquoi?
by alexandra07
Summary: Haley est morte. Comment chacun réagit à l'enterrement


**Résumé :** Haley est morte. Comment chacun réagit à l'enterrement ? ONE SHOT

**Disclaimer : **rien n'est à moi…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

L'intello… Je t'ai toujours appelé comme ça… Au début, tu détestais ça. Avec le temps, tu t'y es fait et c'était devenu un jeu entre nous.

Je me souviens du premier jour où on s'est parlé. On était allé voir un match, tu as raté le car des supporters. J'étais droguée aux médicaments et je t'ai proposé de venir avec Peyton et moi. Même dans mon délire, je me suis dit que tu étais un être à part, une sorte d'ange, venue sur terre pour faire ressortir le meilleur des gens. La suite ne m'a pas détrompée…

Tu étais à la fois l'intello qui avait les meilleures notes de la classe, mais aussi celle qui donnait son temps pour aider les autres. Tu as permis à Nathan de devenir quelqu'un de vraiment bien, de ces gens qu'on admire autant pour ce qu'ils sont que pour ce qu'ils font.

Tu as su soutenir ton meilleur ami, même quand il te décevait de par ses nombreuses erreurs. Tu étais là pour lui, toujours.

Aujourd'hui, tous ensemble nous te pleurons, Haley. Je tiens la main de Lucas et celle de Peyton. Nathan est effondré.

Pourquoi nous as-tu abandonnés ? Tu avais encore tant à nous apprendre. Tant à nous offrir. J'aurais voulu grandir encore avec toi, mon intello préférée.

Tu étais la seule à croire en mes capacités, tout le temps. Tu ne te moquais pas de mes erreurs, tu m'écoutais, tu me comprenais, tu m'aidais.

Pourquoi es-tu partie ? J'avais encore besoin de toi ! J'aurais voulu devenir une meilleure personne à tes côtés.

On dit que les meilleurs partent toujours les premiers. Je n'ai jamais cru ce proverbe. Pourtant aujourd'hui, tout me le prouve. Nous sommes là, à pleurer la mort d'une personne formidable, et si jeune aussi. Tu étais une amie, tu étais la meilleure amie, tu étais la femme. On t'aimait, on avait besoin de toi, encore.

Pourquoi si tôt ? Ca n'est pas juste. Tu nous a été enlevée… Si vite, si brutalement.

Je voudrais crier, pleurer, me mettre en colère… Mais contre qui ? Contre quoi ? Je dois tenir, pour toi, et pour les autres aussi. Pour Lucas, pour Nathan… Je veux être forte. Être à ton image, solide en toute circonstance.

Je n'y arriverai pas, tu me manques trop, déjà. Je revois ton sourire, tes yeux pétillants quand je finissais par comprendre un exercice de maths. J'entends encore ton rire qui hante les murs du lycée.

Je repense à notre demi année de colocation. On était vraiment proches à ce moment-là. On se soutenait mutuellement, notamment dans nos problèmes de couple. J'ai encore besoin de toi Haley, encore besoin de ce soutien.

Tu n'avais pas le droit de partir ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de nous laisser ! On n'est rien sans toi, nous ! Comment as-tu pu ?

J'exagère, je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais je te déteste pour ça… Comment va-t-on faire maintenant ? Comment va-t-on vivre le reste de nos vies en sachant qu'il nous manquera toujours quelqu'un ?

Tu seras avec nous, Haley… Toujours, dans nos cœurs… Personne ne nous séparera vraiment, même la mort ne le peut pas.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Je tiens la main de Brooke… Elle me la serre si fort qu'elle va finir par me briser les articulations. Elle ne pleure pas, je ne sais pas comment elle fait.

Mes larmes coulent sans que je puisse les retenir. Je ne supporte pas d'être là… People always leave. Pourquoi es-tu partie toi aussi ? Est-ce encore de ma faute ? Tu me manques Hales… Tu me manques tant, déjà.

Je me souviens de tout, de toi. Tu semblais être une personne si forte, et pourtant, sous ta carapace, j'avais découvert une jeune fille qui doute de tout. Je me souviens quand tu commençais à sortir avec Nathan. Tu étais venue vers moi partager tes doutes. Tu hésitais à faire l'amour avec lui. On parlait beaucoup à ce moment-là.

Je regarde ton cercueil. Il est simple, comme toi. Nous sommes au premier rang, nous nous tenons la main, ensemble pour ne pas s'écrouler. Je me pose tant de question, j'ai si mal. Je me demande pourquoi tu es partie si jeune. Je me demande quelle douleur un être humain peut supporter avant de s'effondrer complètement. J'ai le cœur en bouillie, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne battra plus jamais.

Je me souviens quand tu es revenue de tournée. J'ai été l'une des rares à t'en vouloir. Je t'en voulais tellement de m'avoir abandonnée. Si tu savais comme je regrette, aujourd'hui. Tous ces instants perdus bêtement à m'énerver contre toi, alors que j'aurai pu en profiter pour rire encore un peu avec toi.

Tu me manques, je vais lâcher prise. Je me suis tant battue pour ne pas m'écrouler après la mort de ma mère, mais maintenant je n'ai plus l'énergie.

Je sens que je vais laisser tomber. Je regarde à côté de moi, Brooke. Elle est forte, elle tient le choc. Pour nous, pour tous les autres. Je n'en suis pas capable. Je ne suis pas digne de toi Haley.

L'intérieur de mon corps bouillonne d'émotions diverses. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, il faut que j'évacue. Alors je pleure, encore plus qu'avant. Mes larmes ne s'arrêtent plus, je suis incapable de me contrôler.

Brooke me serre encore un peu plus fort la main. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je me ressaisis. Je n'ai pas le droit de craquer. Je dois être forte. Pour Lucas, pour Nathan, et pour toi, aussi.

On avait encore besoin de toi, Haley. Encore besoin de ta maturité, de ta fidélité sans faille. Jamais tu ne nous as abandonnés. Même dans les pires moments, lorsqu'on était affreux avec toi, tu étais là, stoïque sous les critiques. Tu nous tendais la main jusqu'à ce qu'on ait la force de la prendre et de se relever. Jamais tu ne revenais sur les moments où on avait été affreux avec toi. Si seulement je pouvais te ressembler un peu plus.

Je t'aime Haley, maintenant et pour tout le reste de ma vie… Tu me manques !

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pourquoi toi ? Cette question me hante. Pourquoi m'a-t-on enlevé ma meilleure amie ? Si vite…

Je me souviens de tout. La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu es entrée dans le café de ma mère. Tu nous as regardé, avec ces yeux pleins de bonté, tu m'as proposé de venir jouer avec toi. Nous avons passé la journée à nous courir après dans les rues de Tree Hill. Je t'ai aimée si fort et dès le premier jour.

Nous étions des âmes sœurs, des vraies, mais sans ambiguïté. Nous étions fait pour être ensemble, mais sans l'être vraiment. Tu étais ma moitié Hales.

J'ai lu dans un livre : « quand on enlève une moitié à sa moitié, il y en a une qui est triste et qui ne vit plus qu'à moitié ». Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à vivre, ne serait-ce qu'à moitié.

Je me souviens de tout. Du jour où tu m'as demandé si j'étais d'accord que tu sortes avec Nathan. Je croyais que je ne réussirais jamais à te dire oui. Puis tu as eu ce regard, si tendre, si compréhensif. J'ai baissé les armes au moment ou j'ai compris que tu continuerais à m'aimer, même si tu étais avec lui.

Je te revois, je peux retrouver ton visage dans ma mémoire, encore. Bientôt celui-ci s'effacera peu à peu et j'aurais besoin de photos pour me rappeler de toi tel que tu étais vraiment. Je ne veux pas, je refuse de t'oublier, Hales.

J'aurais voulu continuer à te voir rire, sourire, aimer encore…

Tu étais mon rempart contre le monde Haley. Rien ne me faisait peur, parce que je savais que tu serais éternellement à mes côtés. Aujourd'hui, je me sens perdu, orphelin de cœur. J'ai perdu celle qui me comprenait le mieux, celle qui savait avoir toujours les mots justes, celle qui s'énervait contre moi quand je le méritais et qui savait ouvrir grands ses bras la seconde suivante.

Tu avais toutes les qualités, ma belle. Tu étais gentille, compréhensive, intelligente, aimante, talentueuse… De quel droit t'ont-ils enlevés à nous ?

Certaines choses me dépassent ! Des êtres abjects vivent vieux, et toi, l'être le plus magnifique du monde, tu nous as abandonnés.

Je t'aime Haley, je te porte dans mon cœur pour toujours. Tu seras près de moi chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde je te le promets.

Jamais je ne pourrai t'oublier, jamais je n'aurais d'autre meilleure amie. Serai-je jamais capable d'aimer à nouveau, je n'en suis pas sûre… Mon cœur est en miette, pourra-t-il jamais se reconstruire ?

De toute façon, je garderai les cicatrices de ton départ mon Haley.

Comment continuer à vivre sans toi ? Comment regarder en avant ? Comment croire en l'avenir ? Comment croire en mes rêves alors que ma source d'inspiration à quitter ce monde si brutalement ?

Je t'ai aimé, je t'aime et je t'aimerai…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Je suis seul au monde. J'ai l'impression d'être ailleurs que dans mon corps. Je vis les choses de loin, mais sans les comprendre vraiment.

Tu ne peux pas être parti pour toujours, on doit faire notre vie ensemble ma toute belle.

_Je t'aimais, Haley…_

Mes jambes ne me portent plus, je regarde devant, au loin, je n'écoute pas. Je ne comprends pas, ou je refuse de comprendre pour ne pas mourir de chagrin. Je ne pleure pas, je suis dans ma bulle. Mon cœur va finir par imploser.

Tout le monde me regarde avec des yeux inquiets, mais ils ne comptent pas, eux, ceux du dehors de la bulle.

Vais-je jamais réussir à supporter le deuil de celle qui était une amie, une amante, une femme, ma femme ?

_Je t'aimais, Haley…_

Ce sourire, ces yeux, cette voix, ce corps, cette âme… Le manque est physique, c'est un besoin et pas une envie de t'avoir tout près de moi, ma belle.

Je vais te rejoindre, je ne m'imagine pas continuer sans toi.

Ma vie c'est toi, Haley. Maintenant que tu es partie, elle n'a plus aucun sens. Pourquoi se lever, marcher, manger, dormir ?

_Je t'aimais, Haley…_

Jamais je ne pourrais regarder une femme comme je t'ai regardée. Comprendre une femme comme je t'ai comprise. Être compris par une femme comme tu me comprenais. Aimer une femme comme je t'ai aimée.

Je ne veux, ni ne peux refaire ma vie, alors à quoi bon continuer ?

Je vais te suivre Haley. Retrouver la paix intérieure qui me manque depuis trois longs jours. Te retrouver toi aussi. T'aimer encore, encore et toujours et pour l'éternité. Always and forever, ma chérie.

_Je t'aimais Haley…_

Je sors de l'église, je marche. Encore et encore et le plus loin possible. Je me retrouve sur notre plage, celle où l'on s'est marié, la première fois.

Je tombe par terre, je me mords la main, je pousse un cri inhumain et je pleure. Je pleure encore, sur mon amour blessé, mon cœur détruit, ma solitude, ma peur de l'avenir. Je crie ma détresse, ma douleur, mon amour.

Je vais vivre… Non pas pour moi, il m'aurait été beaucoup plus facile de laisser tomber, mais pour toi, ma chérie. Pour que le jour où je reviendrais à toi, tu puisses avoir cette lueur de fierté dans les yeux, encore une fois.

_Je t'aimais Haley…_

**FIN**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

J'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas, j'attends vos commentaires et critiques constructives, svp !


End file.
